


Kissing Friends

by madamebomb



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6731344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamebomb/pseuds/madamebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiyi has the wrong idea about Zuko and Suki. Or does she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Friends

“Okay, Kiyi... Like we practiced...” Zuko said patiently, glancing at his little sister. The little girl had a determined look on her face, her lips screwed up, little nose scrunched as she met his gaze and nodded. She dropped into the Firebending form, mirroring him perfectly. Her chubby little fists raised as she waited for him to begin. “One...two... _three_.”

They moved together, flowing through the Firebending forms in unison. The flames he conjured were warm and tamed by time, patience and practice. Kiyi's flame was small, sputtering and given to fits of explosion.

Despite the as-yet unreliable force of her Firebending, Kiyi had mastered the movements of every form he'd taught her so far. Her control and strength would come with age and practice, something he'd had to remind her of again and again. She was a tiny whirlwind of impatience and iron will, his little sister.

He had no doubt that she'd be a powerful and gifted Firebender in just a few years training. For now, she was eager to learn, and he found that he enjoyed their lessons, as assuredly as he'd enjoyed training Aang.

They went through the forms, one by one, and he watched her movements carefully as he stepped through his own. If she were doing them wrong, he'd stop and correct her, but she didn't make a single mistake. Pride swelled in him.

Their dance ended in a gust of flame, their arms outstretched, middle and index fingers pointed toward the blue sky above them, toes pointed, spines straight and legs braced in a half squat. As the fire dissipated, they slowly straightened and faced each other.

Zuko put one hand on his fist and bowed to Kiyi as she did the same. A grin was bursting across her face, her big eyes shining.

“Did you see, Zuzu? I didn't mess up! I thought I was gonna halfway through, but I remembered to spin and kick like you taught me and I DIDN'T MESS UP!” Kiyi crowed, dancing in place, her hands flapping with excitement.

He dropped to one knee before her, arm draped across his other knee, a half-smile on his lips. “I was watching. You did great.”

“My fire wasn't that big,” she pointed out glumly.

“That's because _you're_ not that big,” he said, poking her playfully in the tummy. She laughed and danced out of his reach. “Give it time.”

“I know, I know. Mom says I gotta have patience. I don't _like_ patience,” she pouted.

“Me neither,” he said and laughed a little, catching movement out of the corner of his eye at the same time. He already knew who it was; she'd been watching them for most of the training session.

Suki leaned against a carved stone pillar, watching with a fond smile on her face. When he turned his head to acknowledge her, she pushed away from the pillar and started toward them. Kiyi followed his gaze, her face lighting up.

“SUKI!” Kiyi exploded, throwing out her arms wide. Then she was off and running towards the captain of his guard, her mouth running a mile a minute. “DID YOU SEE? I didn't mess up!”

Suki caught Kiyi and easy lifted her onto her hip. “I did! I was very impressed. Good job!”

“I'm gonna be the best Firebender ever,” Kiyi said in a serious voice suddenly.

“I don't doubt that, especially with Zuko training you,” Suki said, her gaze shifting over to Zuko, who stood there with his hands on his hips, watching them together. Kiyi had taken an immediate shine to Suki the moment they'd met, and that shine had turned into a bit of hero-worship over the past several months.

He couldn't think of a better role model for his sister than Suki, who seemed incredibly fond of the girl. She'd even begun training her to fight hand-to-hand in the Kyoshi style. That had been their mother's suggestion, and neither Zuko nor Suki had thought it a bad one. Kiyi had already been kidnapped once; the more she was able to defend herself—either with Firebending or fighting—the better. So now they alternated her training days. Kiyi seemed more than happy with the arrangement.

Kiyi glanced slyly at Zuko and then back at Suki. “Did you come to see Zuzu?”

“I did.”

Kiyi's grin was mischievous as Zuko walked over to them. “You guys sure do hang out a lot.”

“That's because we're very good friends,” Suki said, glancing at Zuko. There was a smile in her blue eyes as she set Kiyi on her feet.

“Zuzu's your _boyfriend_.”

“Well... He's a boy who is a friend,” Suki said lightly as Zuko's face flamed. “We talked about this, Kiyi, remember?”

Zuko's brow arched. They had? Just what had Kiyi been saying?

“I know, but I still think you two are kissing friends and if you're not then you should be.”

“Kissing friends?” Zuko exclaimed. “Suki and I aren't—and just what do _you_ know about kissing?!”

“I know Suki's pretty and nice and I heard mom and dad talking about how they'd like you to find a nice girlfriend,” Kiyi said, matter-of-factually. “Well, Suki's a nice girl!”

“I... That's not...” Zuko said, glancing at Suki for help, but she looked a bit lost herself. “We're just friends, Kiyi.”

“I know, I know,” she said, rolling her eyes—and he was forcibly reminded of Azula all of a sudden. “Well, I don't care. I know you're _in lo_ _oooo_ _ve_.”

Suki put her head in her hand and winced as Zuko spluttered. “I... She... We're... She's got a _boyfriend,_ Kiyi!”

“Well, I never see him!” Kiyi said, throwing up her hands.

“KIYI, THAT IS RUDE!” Zuko said, crossing his arms over his chest. “Apologize to Suki and then march your butt back to your room.”

She huffed and stamped her little foot, but he glared her down until she turned to Suki and mumbled, “I'm sorry, Sifu Suki.”

“Apology accepted, Kiyi,” Suki said gently. “I'll see you for our lessons tomorrow morning, okay?”

She nodded solemnly and then turned to Zuko, who dismissed her with a curt bow. She immediately stomped out out of the open-air dojo, every tiny inch of her disgruntled at being admonished. Again, he was reminded of Azula. It was odd how very alike they were in so many ways. When she'd disappeared, he hazarded a glance at Suki, who was staring at the ground, looking both amused and embarrassed.

“I'm sorry about that. I think she's the got the wrong impression about...” He stopped himself before he said the word 'us', though he didn't quite know why.

“It's okay. That's not the first time I've had to have a talk with her about that,” Suki said, biting down on her lower lip. “She's got it in her head that you and I like each other. Well, you know how little kids are.”

“Yeah. Still. That's a kind of crazy idea... Me and you.”

“Totally crazy,” she said lightly and laughed a little. “Insane.”

“Absolutely.”

“You know, you and me...” Suki said, sticking out her tongue and making a face. Zuko's brow furrowed.

“Yeah, same. I mean... You're beautiful and smart and nice, and I really... I mean, you _know_ you're beautiful, you don't need me to...to tell you that. But we're not, you know, kissing friends. Not that I wouldn't kiss you. I mean, I _would._ Kiss you. If we were kissing friends. But we're not,” he rambled in a stammering rush, wincing as each word poured out of his stupid mouth. One day he'd learn to shut up. One day.

“And you're really handsome and sweet and...and...and I love spending time with you... But that's... You know,” she said with a nervous laugh. “If we were kissing friends...and we're not. I'm with...um...umm...umm...” She snapped her fingers, closing her eyes as she searched for the name.

“Sokka.”

“RIGHT! _Sokka._ Right. We're dating. Boyfriend and girlfriend. That's us.”

Zuko looked at her, and then swallowed and looked away. “Yep.”

“Right.”

“Uh-huh.” They glanced at each other awkwardly and then he looked down at his feet, feeling his face going red. After a few moments, he looked up at her again and took a deep breath. “So...uh... Did you need something?”

Suki looked confused and then realization came alive on her face. “Oh! Right... Umm... It wasn't important.”

“It wasn't?”

“No. Guess not,” she said, rubbing the back of her neck. “Umm... I should, I should go then, I guess.”

“Uh, sure. I'll see you later?”

“Yeah, mmmhmm...you betcha,” Suki said and practically ran away from him. Zuko watched her go, blowing out an awkward breath. Once she was gone, he rubbed at the back of his neck, wondering where on earth his little sister had gotten the idea that he liked _Suki._

Just because he liked to hang out with Suki all the time, and just because she was an incredible person who made him feel--

He stopped himself, his head tipping back as he cursed his little sister's keen perception.

“Aww, dammit.”

_(end)_


End file.
